The Opera ghost's Whisper
by Michael Clifford
Summary: On one fateful night, everything that Julian Walker has knew was changed forever, he was lead to the world of darkness and passion. With all the mystery and lies, will Julian find his way out of it and get back in the world of light, or will he stay stuck in the past forever?( thank you,PartyPenguina3 for your help in this story...)
1. Chapter 1

**_The Opera ghost's whisper_**

_**I do not own anything**_

_**Chap 1**_

_**To whoever is reading this, my name is Julian Walker, I am an Architect. And this is a story about how everything that I used to know, everything in my life, that changed forever in one fateful night.**_

_**You know, there were a lot of mysterious things that happened around the world that past century. They were strange rare, but that didn't mean they didn't happen. The story I am about to tell you is one of them. And to tell the truth, I wouldn't have believed in them if I didn't see it with my own eyes. I was there and even still now, it still felt like a dream to me.**_

_**A nightmare, but I wouldn't want to forget it or even change one bit detail about it for a better one.**_

_**Because that strange event changed my life forever.**_

_**oOo**_

" _**Julian, my boy, how are you tonight?" a langer man crushed me in a hug, crying. " man, I missed you so much."**_

" _**Russell, let's go of me, you are making a scene that I would rather not be in it." I said annoying with my best friend since high school.**_

" _**Juliana, you should light up a bit you know." **_

" _**hah, hah, very funny, don't call me that you big softy bear." I pushed him away.**_

" _**sure, sure, Mr. Grumpy, anyway, what do you think of my Opera house?" Russell asked me. " this will be my first show, and this event will be the re-opening Opera house's event."**_

" _**well, it is big and old, why didn't you repair it- is that thing going to fall on my head?" I looked up to the ceiling, it looked scary enough.**_

" _**it is not like I don't want to, my friend, but everytime I tried to have someone help repair this place, something happened." Russell sighed. " like last month, Danny, the Architect I hired to desigh a new look for this Opera house came here and went home with a broken arm."**_

" _**and I am here to be the next victim?"**_

" _**well…"**_

" _**or is there anything else you want to tell me?"**_

" _**ah, well, look, Julian, you are really good at music, I mean you are really good, you wrote an Opera in less than two hours, your voice is better than any singer in this world, you know everything that need to know about being a composer, then why the hell did you choose to be an architect? Don't waste your talent like that, come and help me…" Russell said . " Rachel and I are going to have a baby, so I will need some help with this Opera house."**_

" _**a baby?"**_

" _**yes, in less than eight months it seems..."**_

" _**you are going to have a baby?" I asked, raising my eyebrow. " in less than eight months…. That mean the little one must be one month old ….and only now that you tell me."**_

" _**well, I want to give you a surprise.."**_

" _**yes, you terrified me to dead with your stories! So, planning the little one's name yet?"**_

"_**well, I don't know yet… but if it is a girl, we want to name her Juliana."**_

" _**very funny, Russell, do you see me laughting?"**_

" _**yeah, I thought so, too. But Rachel loves the name."**_

" _**like I would believe you, bald head."**_

"_**well, those aren't the only reason why you are here. you see, today is your birthday…"**_

"_**it is?"**_

" _**hah, hah, you are the only man that wouldn't remember his own birthday, anyway, today is your birthday, and I wanted to give you something special…"**_

" _**so you chose today to open your Opera house?"**_

"_**well, not only that, tonight will be the first show … so I want to play something special… something like… 'Phantom of the Opera house…' " Russell smirked.**_

" _**yeah, very sp…" wait a minutes, did my ears just play a trick on me? or I just heard that Russell said the first opera that would be played in his new Opera house was 'Phantom of the Opera house'. " wait, Russell, you said… 'Phantom of the Opera house'? you mean as in…."**_

"_**yes, the original one. From your favorite author."**_

" _**oh my god, if you were a woman and single, I would have married you."**_

" _**then I am glad that I am not. And this is your ticket."**_

_**I looked down at the ticket Russel gave me. " box 5?"**_

"_**yes, do you know the legend of this Opera house?"**_

" _**the legend?"**_

"_**yes." Russell laughted. " they said that 'Phantom of the Opera house' was a real story and this Opera house was where the tragic story happened."**_

"_**oh dear, I am so in love with you right now."**_

" _**I knew you would like this present I got you more than a limo."**_

" _**agree, this is the best present ever." **_

" _**anyway, go on, and enjoy the show."**_

_He is back….._

" _**huh?" I looked around. " hey, Rus."**_

"_**what is it?" Russell turned back.**_

" _**did you say something?"**_

" _**no why?"**_

"_**well, i…." I though for a second, may be it was just a misunderstanding. " never mind, go back to work, manager."**_

" _**no need to call me that, Jully." He said, raising eyebrow before he walked back to the door that was for manager only.**_

_The phantom is back…._

_**I heard voices again, but this time I ignored it. Maybe it was all just and illusion.**_

_**oOo**_

_**after I found my box, I sat down and enjoy the show. The view was awesome, I would say, it was the box that closest to the stage, I could even see the actors's faces.**_

" _**wow, this is so cool." I looked around, this wasn't the first time I went to an Opera house but this was the first time I got to sit in a box.**_

_He is here…_

_He is here…_

_Tell her…_

_Tell everyone… he is back…_

" _**huh?" I looked around again, I was sure that I was alone in this box, then why did I heard voices? those whispers….**_

_**I suddently felt rather cold. " don't tell me this place is too old that it got…urn… imporsible, I don't believe in those things."**_

_**I sat back as the show started.**_

_**oOo**_

" _**Christine, go… please just go and forget about everything, forget about me… but if you can find in your heart someway, please forgive my sins…"**_

_**Everytime I watched this scece I always felt more emotional than usual, people can see me as a tought guy who wasn't easy to let anyone see his tears, but watching this, always made me want to cry.**_

_**Then it happened.**_

_**Something happened.**_

_**When it has come to the final duel between Christine Daae and Raoul De Chagny, her fiancée.**_

_**Everything happened so fast.**_

_**I could barely tell what was happening.**_

_**Everything around me was shaking. Chaotic.**_

_**Everyone was screaming.**_

_**Yet the only voice I could heard was….**_

_**A whisper.**_

_**In the darkness.**_

_**The whisper that lead me into a whole new world. Dark. Yet so templing.**_

_You came back…._

_**( the end)**_

_**Note : okay, okay, I am kidding, this is another long story, probably around 10 chapter. **_


	2. Chapter 2

**_The Opera ghost's whisper_**

_**I do not own anything**_

_**Chap 2**_

_**I woke up on a very comfortable bed.**_

_**Where was i?**_

_**The ceiling looked like I was in some kind of underground, but where? I didn't know Russell's Opera house got somewhere liked this place.**_

_**I looked around and the first thing I could see was the bed I had been sleeping on. It had a very strange shape, a shell and a bird? Everything looked like I was in some kind of old black and white romance movie, but didn't that mean I was the maiden in distress? No way in hell I would be that.**_

_**I tried to stand up and looked around, looked like most of the furnishings were made from rocks, so that explain why they wasn't damaged after such a long time. But why all of them didn't cover in dust was beyond me.**_

_Angel…._

_Come to me strange angel…_

_I have been waiting for you in the dark…_

_Yet you chose to leave me behind and go…._

" _**who is there?" I tried to pinpoint where that voice came from, but no luck, it was like the voice was coming from the wall, how could that happen? Only a ghost could do that, and I was sure that wasn't the case. There must be some kind of explaination for this, well, whatever it was…**_

_**I looked around, what kind of house with a bed in the middle of the room? Everything seem to be placed around this bed. I looked over the left corner and I almost had a heartattack. I saw a woman without any clothes on her body, but when I took a closer look, it was just a naked mannequin, wait, usually, they put clothes on the mannequin, and also, I though there was no such things as a mannequin in nineteenth sentury. And this one looked like a real woman, even with technology today, they couldn't make a mannequin that look so much like a real human being. It was beautiful, with long brown hair, looked so much like real hair, and it's lips was red and full, the skin was almost perfect, if I didn't touch it, I wouldn't know it was not a real human being.**_

" _**hello?" I walked around. " aren't you such a pretty thing?" I told the mannequin, I knew that was crazy, but I felt like the mannequin understand what I said.**_

_Come to me my angel…._

" _**huh? Who is there? This is the last time, come out or else!" I was a little annoying with this situation. How could one minute ago I was sitting in my box and enjoy my favorite opera, then the next, I was in some kind of a basement? And I kept hearing someone whisper things in my ears.**_

_**This place looked so familiar somehow, like I have seen it somewhere before…**_

_**So I decided to take tour around the place to see more. I could see there were a lot of hidden room in this place. One room, I found a grant piano in the middle of the room, a cello, and a flute on the left corner, a guitar and a violon can be seen on the right corner, those musical Instrusments looked really old, yet there were not covered in dust.**_

" _**it is weir… I feel like I have seen those before…" I looked around. Where did I see those musical Instrusments? Some I could name, some I couldn't and I doubt that I knew how to play any of them.**_

_**Then I saw. In the middle of the lake, there was a small island, I could see a huge rock on it, and there were words, red words. like someone wrote those lines with blood.**_

' _where my Angel rest in peace. And one day we shall meet again.'_

_**I continued to read the line. And suddently, my eye grew wider.**_

_**Being a Phantom's fan, I could recognize that symbol everywhere. **_

_**A mask.**_

_**The phantom's symbol…**_

_**Was this a grave that the phantom made for his beloved woman?**_

_**Was this the famous phantom's lair?**_

_**Then why was I here?**_

_**What was I doing here?**_

_**And how could I get out of here?**_

_**I remembered that in the book, they said that the Phantom's home was full of trap, one wrong move and you would be as good as dead. and I didn't want that.**_

" _**where is my cell phone?" I could give Russel a call and told him to call someone to help me. maybe they could track my phone and find me here.**_

" _**OH MY GOD, JULIAN, WHERE ARE YOU? I WAS SO WORRY… YOU SHOULD THINK ABOUT MY POOR HEART BEFORE PLAYING SUCH A TRICK LIKE THIS…"**_

"_**relax, Russ, it is not like I planned to… honestly… I don't even know how or why I am in this place.. and I don't know where I am…"**_

"_**what? What do you mean?"**_

" _**well… I was lucky enough to find my phone… but … well, I was in box five watching the show, and the next minute I am where I am right now…"**_

" _**where are you?"**_

" _**I don't know how.. but I think I am in the Phantom's lair, as in his underground house…. As in… you know… I think this place did look like the one in the movie…"**_

" _**but… I thought it was all just a fiction…"**_

" _**I thought so, too. The phantom was all just legend, but look where I am now… yeah… and I think I just found Christine Daae's grave…"**_

" _**really?"**_

" _**yes."**_

" _**if that is the Phantom's home, I suggest you stay where you are, and wait for me, I will call the police, someone that can take you out of there. The Phantom's home is full of trap and who know, you may drop dead and no one can find you…"**_

" _**I know, I know… stop being such a daddy…"**_

" _**I am not your 'dady'. Stop calling me that. And remember what I said, stay where you are…"**_

" _**but I am bored..."**_

" _**stay there."**_

"_**boring."**_

" _**if you fell on something and died, I will pull you up from you grave and I will not say anything but 'I told you so'. So no, stay where you are or else."**_

" _**fine."**_

" _**I will call the police and have them track your phone, you will fine.."**_

" _**I know."**_

_Angel…._

_Come to me…_

"_**huh?" I looked around " who is there?"**_

" _**what is it? Julian?"**_

" _**I don't know, it is… I think there is someone with me… I keep hearing someone whisper in my ears…"**_

" …_**. Julian, don't go anywhere, I will call someone to help you… please, stay where you are…"**_

"_**ye…." Suddently, I felt something hit my head from behind and everything went black again.**_

_**oOo**_

_**I was one again in the darkness. All those voice around me came again.**_

_Darkness…_

_Where are you? _

" _**Julian…"**_

_My angel …_

_My love…_

_Come to me…_

_Come to me…_

" _**wake up…"**_

_I have been waiting for so long…_

_Where are you?_

_All I want is…_

_Anywhere you go…_

_Let me follow you…_

_That is all I ask of you…_

"_**WAKE UP!"**_

" _**huh?" I opened my eyes and saw Russel's worried face looking down at me. " where am I? Russell? Rachel?"**_

" _**oh god, you just took away twenty years of my youth. Man, don't scare me like that.." Russell sighed. " you just disappeared during the accident and then re-appeared in the old dressing room."**_

" _**the old dressing room?"**_

" _**well, there is this room, haven't been used in a while. I think it is since the accident happened…"**_

" _**accident?"**_

" _**Julian… you don't know? The legend said that the tragic story that happened between the phantom, the opera diva and the vicomte, happened right in this opera house.i did tell you that before."**_

" _**yes, I remember you told me that, but I though it was a joke or something…"**_

" _**no, it did happen, or at least that was what I hear. before I bought this opera house, I heard of this legend. It said that there was a young girl, who was taken in a man with haft face covered in a white mask's protection, but when she was eighteen years old, she met her childhood friend, who was a vicomte, again and fell in love with him…"**_

_**Suddenly, I felt like something was wrong… I felt like I knew that she didn't fell in love with her childhood friend…**_

"…_**. And her teacher saw that the girl was proposed to by the vicomte. He was angry, so he set a plan to revenge… he kidnapped the girl in the night of his first opera's show, and made her chose, him or her lover's life. And the vicomte and the girl were be able to escapre and left France, but before their wedding, the man came back and kidnapped the girl again, this time, he didn't let her chose, they said that he raped the poor girl and killed her, so that no one would be able to have her…"**_

_**After I hear the story from Russell, I felt like there was a cold wind flow on my neck.**_

_Liar…._

_That is not true…_

_Angel … _

_Don't listen to him…_

_He tried to take you away from me…_

_There was no such thing like that…_

" _**Russ?"**_

" _**yeah?"**_

" _**is that all?"**_

" _**yes, what?" he asked.**_

" _**well… I felt like there are much more in this story than just that… things are much complicated…."**_

" _**well, it is a little different from the story 'phantom of the opera house' you've read."**_

" _**no. I think there must be something else… something more impotant… tell me, Russ, who told you about this story?"**_

" _**the last owner of this place."**_

" _**huh?"**_

"_**yes, he was the one who sold me this opera house. Well, he told me that he has had enough of those ghost stories about this place, and he believe that this place was haunted."**_

" _**Russ, you know this place is haunted, then why did you buy it?"**_

" _**well, I didn't have much money, my father said if I want to do this, I will have to be on my own, he won't give me anything."**_

" _**oh…"**_

" _**and, well, I don't know why, but when I first came here, I felt rather…. Familiar with this place. And I won't have to change much around, just fixing things here and there…"**_

" _**to say the truth, this place gave me some bad feeling."**_

" _**well… let's go home then, there were a lot of things happened today and both of us could use some rest…"**_

" _**what about your opera?"**_

"_**well… I just told everyone that the show will be moved to two following weeks, good thing I gave them free tickets today, you know, for publicity."**_

" _**I see. so I will go back to my apartment then."**_

" _**let me and Rachel treat you some homemade dinner."**_

" _**great, I will be over around six then."**_

"_**good, see you there."**_

_**When I turned around to walk out of the opera house. Suddenly, I heard…**_

_Don't go…_

_It is dangerous… _

_Stay with me…_

_This is your home…_

_I will keep you safe…_

" _**huh?" I took one last look at the old opera house, then walked out in the night. **_

_**Trying to block those haunting words that the wind whispered in my ears.**_

_I will keep you safe… no matter what it cost…_

_**(TBC)**_

_**Note : wow, hard time to write this T^T, this maybe my first public tragic story.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_The Opera ghost's whisper_**

_**I do not own anything**_

_**Chap 3**_

_**It was so dark. I couldn't see anything.**_

_**But I could feel.**_

_**A faint breath on my face.**_

_**A small and light caress all over my body.**_

_**My chest hurt… it felt so heavy..**_

_**Like there was someone sitting on my stomatch.**_

_Angel…_

_I love you so much…_

_**A kiss on my neck.**_

_I miss you…_

_You came back for me…_

_Do you know how long it have been…_

_**A kiss on my cheek.**_

_I have been waiting…_

_Now … no one will separate us ever again…_

_We will be together …_

_Forever …_

_**I felt like someone was pulling my shirts off.**_

_**That was when I woke up. I looked around, nothing but the darkness and the quiet. Too quiet.**_

_**Not a single sound.**_

_Angel …_

" _**who is there?" I swore, this was becoming ridicious, I didn't believe in ghost, but this was freaking me out.**_

_**This would be the end of it. I had had enough, I would talk to Russell about this the next day.**_

_**oOo**_

" _**hello? I knew you used to get up early in every morning, but this is ridiculous, what time is it? Three AM in the morning? You better got a good excuse or else there will be hell to pay." Russell's tired voice came through the phone.**_

" _**I know it is too early, but it is important…" **_

" _**it is more important than my beauty sleep?"**_

" _**that is not funny, Russ, and wake up, I need to know about the old owner of the opera house."**_

" _**that is your 'more important than your beauty sleep' business? can't it wait until tomorrow? It is not like you can come and meet him right now."**_

" _**well, Russ, I didn't tell you this, but I keep hearing this voice… since I came to your opera house… and it is starting to freak me out …"**_

" _**what? Voice? Are you serious?"**_

" _**yes… it is scary…"**_

" _**Julian, are you sure you didn't just imagine it? I mean it could be the wind or something…"**_

" _**the wind whisper words? since when? Just gave me the name and his address…"**_

" _**alright, his name is Harry Harrington, he is living in …"**_

_**oOo**_

_**As soon as the sun rose, I ran out of home, I needed to see this old owner as soon as possible. Russell said that Harry Harrington planned to leave France after he sold the old opera house, maybe I could still make it.**_

_**I drove as fast as I could, until a saw an old black car parked outside a small house, an old man was putting luggage inside the car.**_

" _**hello?"**_

" _**yes, can I help you?" he turned back to see me, the man had white hair and blue eyes. he didn't look too old but Russel did tell me that the man just had his sixtieth birthday several months ago.**_

" _**are you Mr Harry Harrington?"**_

" _**yes, I am."**_

" _**you are the old owner of Garnier opera house?"**_

" …_**." He looked at me for a moment, before answearing. " even when I wish to have nothing related to that cursed opera house, yes, I am the old owner."**_

" _**I need to ask about the opera house you sold to my friend Russell David."**_

" _**ahh, yes, Russell Davis. I did sell the opera house to him." **_

_**" yes, when you said you wanted nothing related to that cursed opera house… what do you mean?"**_

" _**er… I believe… uh… what is your name, young man?"**_

" _**I am Julian Walker, Russell's friend, and strange and unbelievable things happened in that opera house in the first night, and during the time Russell tried to rebuild the opera house…. Do you know what or who caused all of this?"**_

" _**I think I know…. It is a long story…. You could go inside and I will make some tea for us…"**_

" _**sure…"**_

_**oOo**_

" _**so, tell me about the opera house?"**_

" _**well, it all started long time ago, my great grandfather, Henry Harrington the First, he was a friend with the original owner of the opera house. But until one day, this friend came asking for my great grandfather's help, saying that he was sick and he could not take care of the business anymore and he wanted to sell the opera house to my great grandfather at a cheap price. He was all like ' it is a good position to open a restaurant', since he knew that my great grandfather wanted to open another restaurant. He disappeared right after the paper was sighed. Then… strange things happened. We could not rebuil or even changed anything in the opera house. Not even moved a table without someone got hurt. I remembered my father said that my great grandfather used to tell him a story, that one night, when he stayed back to finish some paper works, he heard a beautiful voice singing over and over the same song. He didn't know the song, but it was so beautiful and sad, he wanted to meet the one who sang it. So he ran toward the stage…. But there was no one there…" Harry said. " then, my great grandfather started to ask around, he knew why his friend wanted this sell this opera house so bad, he even agreed to a cheap price."**_

" _**why?"**_

" _**well, you know the story about the legendary phantom of the opera house?"**_

" _**yes, I believe so."**_

" _**Russell did tell you about the real story?"**_

"_**yes."**_

" _**it didn't end there, after the diva died, the Vicomte sold the opera house to his friend, and then left France, no one heard anything from him again."**_

" _**you mean…"**_

" _**yes, my great grandfather was a friend of the Vicomte in the story…"**_

" _**so that mean, phantom of the opera house was a true story then."**_

" _**yes, it happened, my great grandfather was the one who told the author of 'phantom of the opera house' the old story, so that the author could write this story. I don't know why he changed its end through, he must think it made the story better."**_

" _**can you tell me about everything again? I think I am losing it. I can't understand all of this…"**_

" _**well, there was an young girl, who was taken in one of my great grandmother's friend, who was working at the opera house as a dance teacher, the young girl just lost her father, the only family she had left, she was sad and hurt, but then she met a man in the dark, who was known as the infamous phantom and he taught her how to sing, and brought her back to life. The phantom loved her, but she only though of him as a father figure. And after her first show, she met her childhood friend again and started to fall in love with him. The phantom was angry with her choice, he started to act violent, he wanted revenge because he gave her everything and she loved someone else. So on the ball night, he sent a message that he would want the opera house to play his opera with her being the diva."**_

" _**Don Juan?"**_

" _**yes, I think that was the opera's name."**_

" _**and, well, he kidnapped her and made her chose, him or her beloved fiancé's life. She chose him to save her lover…."**_

" _**It was just like in the story…"**_

"_**yes, but it was not the phantom that let them go, they tricked him and locked him in his home, then ran away from France. But the phantom followed them and kidnapped the girl, again. Then he took her back to his opera house and killed her."**_

" _**that was sad…"**_

" _**and well, the vicomte was sad and hurt, some rumours said that after his fiancé died, he left France to find a new life somewhere else. Some said he could not stay in this world without his beloved, he killed himself, hoping to be with her again. I don't know which one is true, **__**but no one saw him ever again."**_

" _**that was … awful… I think I like the end that Gaston Leroux wrote. The phantom should know that he couldn't force someone to love him…"**_

_Liar …_

_How dare you lied to his face like that…._

_It was not the true…._

_How dare you…_

_**Suddenly the room was spinning and things were flying everywhere. The sky outside was black and dark, it looked like it was about to rain and there was thunder coming from everywhere.**_

" _**no!" Harry screamed, terrified. " stop… please… don't…"**_

" _**Mr Harrington?" I tried to reach for him, but then a table hit his head and he went unconscious. " oh no!"**_

_Liar…_

_Liar…_

_Give me back…_

_Give my beloved back…_

_You took away everything that I wanted ..._

_Now you will have to pay…_

_**There were knives flying toward the unconscious Harry. **_

_Pay …_

_Pay …_

" _**NO !" I tried to covered Harry.**_

_**Suddenly everything stopped. Whatever it was, it was calmer then.**_

_Why …_

_Why did you save him…_

_Why did you let him stand between us…_

_Why did you leave me behind…_

_Why did you choice him…_

_Why …_

_Why …_

_Why …_

" _**stop it, whoever you are... whatever you are…. I do not know you… I didn't leave you behind… I didn't choose anything over you… leave me alone… I do not know you…."**_

_You will remember me again…_

_I will make you…_

_You are mine…_

_You are mine…_

" _**no…." I whispered.**_

_You are mine…_

_**I looked around as the sky was clear and blue again, like nothing had happened just two minutes ago.**_

_**I wondered. **_

_**Who was that … ghost?**_

_**Was it …. The phantom ghost?**_

_**(TBC)**_


	4. Chapter 4

**_The Opera ghost's whisper_**

_**I do not own anything**_

_**Chap 4**_

_**I was terrified. **_

_**Don't blame me, you would be too if you find out that you were being haunted by the ghost of the legendary phantom of the opera house, who was known as a genius in virtually any subject you could find at that time. You named it, he was master at it.**_

_**But I couldn't stay in my apartment forever. It have been almost a week since the accident at Mr. Harrington's house.**_

_**I hadn't heard anything from the ghost again, no whisper, not flying object… nothing at all. **_

_**And also, I needed to help Russell to prepare for the show, he did tell everyone that the show would be moved to Sunday November 15th, and we only had four days left to perfect everything, no more accident or Russell's opera house would be closed and his dream of having a famous opera house would be history.**_

_**I got out of my bed and went to the opera house.**_

_**I couldn't hide anymore, this was not me, I was not a coward that stay in the shadow and let my friends alone out there fighting a battle for his dream, when I promised I would help him with everything I could.**_

_**oOo**_

_**I looked up to see the dark opera house, this was morning, yet there was this aura around the opera house that made the sky looked like a storm was coming. I never paid any attention to it, but to think, this opera house looked more like a hauted castle than any normal place where people came to enjoy classical music. I wouldn't be surprise if this opera house disappeared right in front of me or a woman ran out of there screaming.**_

_**Wait, there was no time to sit back and obsess with the opera house, I hurried walked in the opera house.**_

_**Inside, everyone was practicing the final dance in 'phantom of the Opera'.**_

" _**hey, Jully. What are you doing here?" Russell walked toward me with the biggest smile ever. " I though after what happened in Mr. Harrington's house, you would be more than happy to stay in your warm and comfortable bed forever."**_

" _**well, that was not me, I was not a coward, so I came and see that if you need any help, I did promise to help you with everything I can, right?"**_

" _**I do not know why, but everything seems fine, I mean, no screaming, no falling objects on the stage while the dancers were practicing. Nothing at all."**_

" _**really?"**_

"_**yes, there was nothing happened, so everyone would be ready for the show in no time." Russell laughted. " anyway, there is someone I want you to meet."**_

" _**if it is another attempt to find me a woman, then drop it."**_

" _**no, of couse not, you did tell me to drop it the last time I tried to find you a lady friend. And she is nothing like the last girl I introduced you, she is a great opera singer, although she was new around this area."**_

" _**great. I do not like singers."**_

" _**you don't like women at all, let along singers. Come on, I am sure it will not waste your time."**_

" _**right…"**_

_**oOo**_

" _**Madame… Madame…" I followed Russell and walked toward where all the dancers were practicing, he called out for the oldest woman there, who had white hair and cheery smile on her round face.**_

" _**good morning, Monsieur Manager."**_

" _**err, you don't have to call me that, Madame Butler. Just Russell is fine." Russell said with a small smile.**_

" _**then you can call me Anne, and who is this young man with you?" she turned toward me. **_

" _**I am his best friend, Julian Walker, nice to meet you, Madame."**_

" _**I see, this big guy here did tell me about you sometime, how wonderful you are with music, yet you didn't want to study or do anything that came near this area? Architect, correct?"**_

" _**I do not dislike or have anything against show business. It is just not my things, even when I am really good at it. Anyway, since this guy's wife is pregnant with his first child, I will have to stay for a while to help him, I have an apartment near the opera house."**_

" _**ahh, sweet Rachel is having her first child, why didn't you tell me, Monsieur?" Anne looked at Russell with displeasure. " it is her first child, there will be plenty of things to prepare."**_

" _**I am sorry, I want July to be the first one to know about the child. Anyway, is Mademoiselle Daring here today?"**_

" _**oh, I am sorry, Mademoiselle Daring is not here, she is sick."**_

" _**oh dear, will it affect our show?"**_

" _**no, she said it is just a simple cold, with some good rest, she will be as good as new and prepared for the show in November 15**__**th**__** night, Mademoiselle Daring know every songs, every moves in 'Phantom of the Opera house' by heart. We will be fine."**_

" _**I see." Russell looked disappointed. Hah, I though I smell something fishy about this ' Mademoiselle Daring'.**_

_**After we left the room, I asked Russell.**_

" _**so, tell me about this 'Mademoiselle Daring'? do I need to worry and give you a warning for Rachel?"**_

" _**no, no, it is not like that." Russell laughted nervously, while I was just giving him a silent 'are you trying to fool me?' look , he sighed in defeat. " fine, look like I am busted. I just wanted you to meet her, she is a very nice woman… you know… the kind that you should date and marry…"**_

" _**don't you dare play matchmaker with me, again, Russ. You know what I would say about that. And you got a horrible eye for a match, the only time you found a right match was Rachel."**_

" _**but this one is different, I bet you would love to meet her, she is also a big fan of 'Phantom of the Opera', too, just like you, my friend."**_

" _**uh huh…" I raised one of my eyebrows. " fine, I will meet her."**_

" _**great."**_

" _**if I don't like her, you owe me big."**_

" _**Just write it in the paper, right below the time you gave me your lunch when we were first year."**_

" _**that list is getting long, so you better pay it soon, or else I will make your child pay your debt."**_

" _**how about I let you be my first child's godfather."**_

" _**Russ, I will be all of your child's godfather . What is the difference?"**_

" _**anyway, if you like her, you will own me, right?"**_

" _**no."**_

" _**hey, that is just mean, why not?" Russell whined.**_

" _**stop whining, you are soon to be a father, and your child need a real mature man to be his or her ' daddy', not a playmate." I punched his shoulder.**_

" _**excuse me, Monsieur." A small voice came from behind us. We turned back and saw a small young blond woman.**_

" _**yes?" Russell asked. " who are you?"**_

" _**I am… the new dancer, my name is Megan Ginger."**_

" _**the new dancer? I though Anne said that we already had everyone."**_

" _**well, one of the dancers quit… and I am her understudy…"**_

" _**right, how can I help you?"**_

" _**well, Rihanah didn't leave the script for me, so I though you might have another…"**_

" _**ahh, right, Rihanah, that woman pissed me off sometime, quitting without saying anything to the manager. Let's go to my office and see if I have another for you."**_

_Don't go with them…_

_They will…_

_Kill you…_

_They will take you away…_

_From me…_

" _**huh? What is it?" I said to myseft, looking around. I though I hear the ghost's voice again. Or maybe I just started to imagine things because I kept hearing it? I didn't know, but never mind that, I had another important thing to do then.**_

" _**hey, are you coming?" Russell asked. He and Megan were waiting for me.**_

" _**yeah, sure, I am coming." I ran toward Russell.**_

_Don't worry…_

_I will protect you…_

_You and I will be together…_

_Forever…_

_Soon…_

_**(TBC)**_


End file.
